Zaeed Massani/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Zaeed is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Zaeed will voice his opinions. *Omega **When Shepard first meets Zaeed and agrees to take his mission, Zaeed says that he wants his mission out of the way so they can concentrate on being "big goddamn heroes," likely a reference to the TV series Firefly. **When trying to talk Jonn Whitson out of applying as a freelancer, Jonn argues that he knows how to use a gun. Zaeed will retort, "Yeah, you know enough to get yourself killed." **During Archangel's recruitment, the Blue Suns boss, Tarak, will recognize Zaeed and be surprised that he's willing to work for so little, and request his assistant give the Commander any information that is desired. **After Shepard is poisoned by Forvan, on the lower level of Afterlife, Zaeed will tell the Commander to "walk it off" and that "a little poison never hurt anyone." *Purgatory, when Warden Kuril states that mercenaries are not fit for the task of handling prisoners, Zaeed will state that the Warden "wasn't hiring the right ones." *Korlus **When the shore party comes across the Wounded Merc, Zaeed will tell him to "suck it up, soldier", also commenting that he has seen worse injuries. When Shepard ends the conversation by telling the mercenary to "find a shady spot, before he bleeds out," Zaeed will comment that the mercenary "just about pissed himself." **When the Tank Grown Krogan moves a large metal panel out of the way to allow you to pass, Zaeed says, "Yeah, yeah. Krogan are strong. We get it." **If Rana Thanoptis is allowed to leave, Zaeed will comment that it will "bite Shepard in the arse someday." *During Jacob's loyalty mission: **After listening to the VI's report on neural decay, Jacob will say that the neural decay must have affected his father. Zaeed will say, "After that long? Man's probably chewing on the walls!" **Zaeed will remark in the women's camp that "any commander who does this to their own men doesn't deserve to live." **If Shepard suggests leaving Ronald Taylor behind to see what the hunters will do to him, Zaeed will laugh and say he "kind of wants to find out." *Illium **During Samara's recruitment mission, in the first meeting with Detective Anaya, after Shepard tells her to disobey suicidal orders, Zaeed will say, "Then maybe we should talk about hazard pay next time Shepard walks us into certain death." **If the party member speaks first, Zaeed will respond that, best he can figure, Shepard sets the team up against impossible odds twice a day. **In the encounter with Elnora, Zaeed will recognize her Eclipse uniform and tell her to turn around and face the wall. **After coming across Niftu Cal, a volus boasting about his biotic abilities, Zaeed will ask if Shepard wants him to kneecap Niftu so he doesn't follow the squad around. **If Shepard encourages Nitfu Cal to kill Wasea, Zaeed will say in the end, "Serves him right." If instead Shepard prevents Niftu from joining the fight after Nitfu leaves, he will say, "Sleep well, you deluded jackass." *At the end of the Reaper IFF mission, the squad will debate as to whether to take the geth sniper with them. Zaeed will favor taking the geth because it would make a good trophy. *During Legion's loyalty mission, if Shepard says that there is no need to worry about brainwashing an inorganic race, after Legion comments on how Shepard's observation is "logical," Zaeed says, "The geth says to kill the geth. That's good enough for me." *If Zaeed is chosen to lead the second diversion squad during the Suicide Mission, he will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack. His final words are, "Too many of them. Shields couldn't hold up. Figured it might end something like this." *If Zaeed is brought onto the Shadow Broker Base, the Shadow Broker will thank Liara for bringing Mr. Massani to him, as the Blue Suns have placed a generous bounty on Zaeed's head. Talk to Squad Mate Ashore *Illium, at the security station: Zaeed will recall how easy corporate security is, but says that it's not worth it. He needs the challenge of mercenary work. *Omega, at the bar in Afterlife Club: Zaeed will recall how one of his friends was once killed in a bar fight. He believes that all bars are dangerous and violent places. *Tuchanka, at the varren fighting ring: Zaeed will comment on the nature of dog fighting, lamenting the absence of a real bookie (claiming that it's lacking the "human element"), and will place a bet on the "dumb-looking, ugly one," as according to him, slow dogs always fight harder. *Tuchanka, if Urz is visited in Fortack's tent after being injured in a pit fight, Zaeed will suggest sending the varren back out to fight and to bet against it, claiming "you'll make a fortune." *Citadel, at Rodam Expeditions. After seeing a big gun exhibited in the shop, Zaeed will recall how he and a group of mercenaries once worked to take down a krogan armed with a weapon like this one. The krogan managed to kill most of the mercenaries, leading Zaeed to admire this gun. Shipboard Zaeed does not have a dialogue selection wheel when spoken with on the ship, and will instead say things to the commander when interacted with. He will also comment on items in his hold as if they were "Talk To" locations. *Zaeed will recall fond memories of his old assault rifle "Jessie" (an M-8 Avenger assault rifle) if you select it from the table in his room. He reveals an almost unhealthy attraction to the rifle as more and more stories open up throughout the game. In one instance he remarks to Shepard that he would "trade in every weapon in my possession for just one more mission with that shitty old rifle..." He mentions he retired the rifle 5 years prior to the game, but has never had to re-sight her once. *According to Zaeed, his first "suicide mission" was to lead a squad of five other men to take down a turian frigate, the Verrikan, from the inside, their equipment being whatever they brought themselves. Zaeed says that the mission was a success, though every other member in the squad died, he himself being the only survivor. He notes it was all worth it just to watch the ship crash down to the planet's surface. *Zaeed will reveal that he has a grudging respect for the hanar after he was ambushed and nearly strangled to death by one. *Provided that Mordin Solus is recruited into the team, Zaeed will recall that he once knew a very skilled salarian tech specialist and will compare Mordin to him. *Zaeed will recall an incident in the past about an eight year old girl who was kidnapped. Apparently, she took out the entire group that kidnapped her, before she was picked up by Zaeed and his men. If triggered after Horizon, he mentions that she "wouldn't have stood a chance." *If you activate the Blood Pack helmet on his table, Zaeed will tell you that he pried that off the former Blood Pack leader himself and kept it as a reward. He explains that the krogan tried to hijack a freighter he was hitching a ride on. Zaeed says this was a terrible mistake, as he challenged the krogan to a one-on-one duel. He then remarks he made the krogan watch helplessly (he had "taken out" its legs during the duel) as he continued to wipe out the rest of the Blood Pack squad, and the look on the krogan's face made his helmet worthy of keeping as a memento. *Zaeed tells the Commander that he and a group of mercenaries once had to take out a gun nest. One group member had the "crazy idea" of kidnapping a local girl, strapping grenades to her and letting her seduce the gun nest crew. She got in, the shooting stopped, but the grenades never went off. Zaeed's group managed to sneak past, but they never learned what had happened to the girl. *Zaeed shares a personal belief with Shepard that, regardless of ethical principles, anyone with a gun to their head will submit to their captor. He goes on to state that the only kinds of people exempt from this are professional killers and psychopaths, acknowledging that most people can't tell the difference. *Zaeed advises the Commander not to smoke, citing an unusual health risk. He recalls an incident where a young arms dealer killed himself while carelessly disposing of a cigarette butt near some explosives. *Zaeed tells Shepard that he once had a relationship with an asari, until she sold him to the Blood Pack. *After the mission on Horizon, Zaeed will say that the fight was a tough one. *After the Collector Ship mission, Zaeed will comment on his job as a mercenary and an assassin. He says that the recent revelation of the Collectors and the Reapers make all the local conflicts seem insignificant. *After Zaeed's own loyalty mission he will mention the outcome of the mission: **If the workers were sacrificed, Zaeed mentions that killing Vido "solves a lot of problems, not just my own." **If the workers were rescued, he vents some residual anger at Shepard over losing a chance at Vido, but puts it behind him. *After Grunt's loyalty mission, should you have successfully killed the thresher maw, he will be impressed and comment that standard procedure when encountering one is to run away. *After Jack's recruitment mission Zaeed will mention how he could have used a "destructive little bitch" like that on a previous job of his where he and his team were dropped into the Krogan DMZ. *After Jacob's loyalty mission Zaeed will comment on Jacob's father and dealing with despots. *After Archangel's recruitment mission Zaeed will remark on how Shepard knew Archangel from before, and how he never saw the point in wanting Archangel killed as they both wanted the same thing - lots of mercenaries dead. *After the Normandy's crew are taken by the Collectors, Zaeed will mention that Joker did a good job for a kid with glass bones and says he should have come down to Zaeed's room to get a real weapon. *Zaeed expresses surprise that he and Shepard are currently working with Cerberus, given their past with them. Zaeed mentions that he has killed over 50 Cerberus operatives and says, "Your Illusive Man must be big on forgiveness." *Zaeed sometimes comments on his preferred method of attacking krogan with his knife. He claims that if "you stick it in just right," when the knife is pulled out, the plates will separate from the krogan's head, adding that krogan fear this above all else. *Zaeed mentions that he was shadowing a rookie during a mission to an Eclipse base on Taitus, and how he had no business in combat. On the way down, he threw up in his helmet and with "all the stuff sloshing around, he thought he'd hit in the head." Zaeed learned later that he went back to the Alliance and is now a governor. Spontaneous Sometimes Zaeed will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *On Haestrom, after you encounter the Geth Colossus, Zaeed will occasionally state that he gets paid extra for anti-armor duty. *In combat, Zaeed will occasionally shout, "Sit down!" or "That'll put 'em down!" after firing a concussive shot. *Upon landing on Korlus, Jedore can be heard over the PA system. Zaeed will sarcastically comment that Jedore's "canned orders over loudspeaker" are "classy." *Upon engaging in combat with Jedore, Zaeed will respond to her by exclaiming, "Someone shut that bitch up." *On Jack's recruitment mission, upon seeing the prisoner being tortured, he will remark, "Nobody walks away from torture unchanged, not the subject or the torturer" and that he "never found torturing worth the price." *On Pragia, when Zaeed sees the experiments at the Teltin Facility, he comments that he has "done a lot of bad stuff" in his day, but draws the line at harming children. *On the Derelict Reaper, when Legion snipes the two husks from out of sight, he will state that whoever shot them was a good shot, but will say geth instead of husks. *If Zaeed is brought on Jacob's loyalty mission: **After defeating the first group of Hunters, he'll say, "That's not neural decay, that's just nuts." **After fending off the LOKI Mechs in the female camp on Aeia, Zaeed will state that "any CO who does this to his crew deserves a knife in his spine." Category:Unique dialogue